You're My Love
by QueeNanne11
Summary: Sanae terpaksa merawat Tsubasa karena Tsubasa dalam keadaan mabuk karena meminum sesuatu. Tsubasa ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Sanae sebagai imbalannya. Apa hadiah yang akan diberikan Tsubasa kepada Sanae? untuk selengkapnya, read this story!


Hello readers! Ini cerita fictku yang pertama. Jadi, maaf kalau ceritanya masih enggak jelas (hehehehehehehehe~^^). Oke, langsung baca, ya. Selamat membaca!

Key:

"_Think"_

"Speak"

Characters:

Tsubasa Oozora-19 years old.

Sanae Nakazawa-19 years old.

Taro Misaki-19 years old.

Kojiro Hyuga-19 years old.

Akamine Maki-19 years old.

Wakabayashi Genzo-19 years old.

Misugi Jun-19 years old.

Yayoi Aoba-19 years old.

Hikaru Matsuyama-19 years old.

Yoshiko-19 years old.

Takeshi-19 years old.

Kazuo-19 years old.

Ishizaki -19 years old.

Yukari-19 years old.

Kanda-19 years old.

Ibu Tsubasa

Ayah Kanda

**Warning!**

belongs to Takahashi Yoichi

**You're My Love**

Setelah hari pertandigan turnamen internasional, semua kembali seperti semula. Seperti biasa, Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan ada kegiatan olah raga sepakbola pada sore hari. Tak seperti lainnya, Ishizaki hanya duduk melamun seperti tidak ada kegiatan saat ini. Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, Tsubasa menghampiri Ishizaki yang duduk di bangku pemain.

"Hei, Ishizaki! Mengapa kau terlihat lesu hari ini? Semangat dong, kan kemarin kita sudah memenangkan kejuaraan world youth, masih saja kau terlihat lesu," kata Tsubasa yang kini duduk di samping Ishizaki.

"Aku sih senang kita memenangkan kejuraan itu, tapi aku bosan sekali. Masa, setiap hari kita latihan sepak bola, sekali-kali kita mengadakan acara apalah agar tidak membosankan," jelas Ishizaki agak males.

"Hmmmm, acara? Acara apa ya?" kata Tsubasa kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan acara dalam rangka kemenangan kita kejuaraan internasional?" tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang mereka.

"Kanda!" teriak Tsubasa dan Ishizaki.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Setuju?"

"Setuju! Tapi, kita adakan di mana?" Tanya Tsubasa.

"Kita adakan di cafeku saja. Di sana terkenal makanannya yang enak."

"Pasti mahal harganya,"kali ini Ishizaki terlihat lebih lesu.

"Oo, soal bayar jangan bingung.., nanti aku traktir, deh!"pernyataan ini sontak membuat mereka berdua senang.

"Terima kasih Kanda! Kamu baik deh!"teriak mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih sih terima kasih, tapi jangan teriak gitu dong, nanti kedengaran pak pelatih,loh!"peringat Kanda.

"Iya deh, kami minta maaf,"kini, Tsubasa dan Ishizaki terlihat malu.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pulang pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa!"kata Kanda sambil meninggalkan Tsubasa dan Ishizaki.

"Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati di jalan!"

"_Hehehe, kali ini rencanaku pasti berhasil. Mau aja mereka aku kerjain. Tunggu aja nanti kau, Tsubasa! Siapa suruh merebut Sanae dari tanganku..,Hahahahaha," kata Kanda dalam hati._

**Malamnya d****i rumah keluarga Nakazawa**

"Haa? Kumpul bareng? Memang kita kumpul di mana? Di Shizuoka jarang ada tempat kumpul yang enak,"kata Sanae yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon dengan Tsubasa.

"Ada kok! Kita kumpul di café milik ayahnya Kanda."

"Bukannya ayahnya Kanda hanya punya tempat latihan tinju?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang ayahnya membangun café baru di sini,"jelas Tsubasa.

"Oo, begitu. Kamu yakin, tempatnya bagus dan nyaman? Nanti kamu tiba-tiba dipukul lagi sama Kanda seperti dulu," Tanya Sanae khawatir.

"Ya yakinlah. Kan Kanda sekarang orangnya baik, tidak seperti dulu. Malah, kita ditraktir makanan sama Kanda di café itu,"jelas Tsubasa mencoba meyakinkan Sanae.

"Oo, begitu. Okelah kalau begitu, aku mau ikut denganmu."

"Horree, makasih Sanae, kamu sudah mau menemaniku kumpul bareng,"

"Aah, sama-sama Tsubasa. Acaranya kapan? Kita sama siapa saja?"

"Acaranya besok Sabtu jam enam malam. Disana kita bertemu teman-teman tim sepak bola dan managernya juga. O ya, jangan lupa kasih tahu lainnya, ya, termasuk teman managermu juga,"kata Tsubasa mengingatkan.

"Oke deh, kapten!"

"Sudah ya, aku tutup telponnya. Bye, have a sweet dream, my love!"perkataan ini langsung membuat wajah Sanae merah seperti tomat.

"Aah, erm.., same here. Bye!" kata Sanae gugup dan telepon pun ditutup.

Setelah bertelepon dengan Tsubasa, Sanae langsung beranjak ke kamar tidurnya. Di kamar, ia bukannya tidur, malah ia tidur-tiduran sambil melamun. Padahal, jam sudah menunjukkan angka 9 malam. Ia ternyata memikirkan acara kumpul bareng yang akan diadakn besok lusa.

"_Tentang kumpul bareng itu, mengapa perasaanku tidak senang, malahan khawatir. Apalagi menyangkut Tsubasa. Hatiku berkata akan terjadi sesuatu pada Tsubasa di acara nanti. Aah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tidak mungkin kumpul untuk merayakan kemenangan bisa menyakitkannya. Think positif, Sanae, think positif!"_katanya kepada diri sendiri dalam hati.

**Hari acara kumpul bareng**

"Semuanya sudah lengkap?"tanya Ishizaki.

"Belum, tinggal Tsubasa dan Sanae yang belum datang,"jawab Yukari.

"Itu mereka datang!" kata Misaki memberitahu. Tsubasa dan Sanae terlihat berlari setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Hosh,hosh, maaf teman-teman, kami telat,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Tsubasa, kalau gitu kita minum yuk, haus nih, dari tadi belum minum,"kata Hyuga yang kini duduk disebelah Akamine, pacar Hyuga.

"Pelayan!"panggil Matsuyama.

"Iya pak! Mau pesan apa?"

"Kami mau pesan coca cola."pesan Matsuyama.

"Dan saya teh hijau saja,"pesan Misugi.

"kami semua juga pesan sushi,"pesan Tsubasa dan Sanae secara bersamaan. Sontak wajah nereka berdua langsung _blushing_.

"Cieee, kompak nih ye...,"goda Yayoi yang kini duduk di sebelah Misugi. Komentar Yayoi ini membuat semuanya tertawa, kecuali Tsubasa dan Sanae yang mukanya masih merah karen malu.

"Oya, onigirinya juga dong,"pesan Izaawa.

"Ada lagi?"tanya pelayan.

"Tidak. Hanya itu saja. O ya, enggak pakai lama,ya,"jawab Kazuo.

"Baik,pak. Permisi"kata pelayan sambil pergi.

"Pelayan, apa saja yang dipesan mereka?"Tanya Kanda seperti menagih utang.

"Haa? Siapa tuan?"

"Ya, orang-orang yang barusan kamu layanin itu,"jelas Kanda sambil menghela nafas.

"Oo, ini pak."jawab pelayan sambil menyerahkan kertas menu.

"Bagus. Kalau pesannya ini, tidak mungkin ketahuan,"gumam Kanda.

"Sambil menunggu, enaknya kita ngapain, ya? Bosan nih,"keluh Yoshiko.

"Bagi saudara-saudara yang ingin mengisi acara dengan menyanyi, bisa langsung mendaftar lalu bernyanyi di atas panggung ini,"penjelasan ayah Kanda ini membuat Ishizaki langsung punya ide.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi di panggung itu?"usul Ishizaki.

"Hei Ishizaki! Apa kau sudah gila? Kita kan tidak berlatih menyanyi! Nyanyi aja enggak bisa..,"tolak Tsubasa.

"Tapi ini kesempatan emas! Sudahlah, begini saja, Tsubasa jadi penyanyi, aku,Matsuyama,Wakabayashi dan Kazuo jadi back vocal, Hyuga bagian pengiring bass, Misaki bagian gitar, Sanae bagian biola,kalau perlu nanti kau juga penyanyi, Misugi bagian keyboard,dan Takeshi drummer,"atur ishizaki.

"Hei! Enak saja kau kalau mengatur! Kita kan belum siap,"bentak Takeshi.

"Iya, benar!"sambung lainnya.

"Pokoknya, kita tampil semampu kita!" jelas Ishizaki. Setelah itu,Ishizaki langsung mendaftar begitu saja.

"Hei Ishizaki, tunggu!"panggil Tsubasa.

"Sial! Dia sudah duluan!"dengus Sanae,

"Oke, kita panggil band yang pertama. Band "The Champion" dengan anggota Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan!"panggil ayah Kanda yang berada di atas panggung.

"Waduh, kita pas pertama lagi..,"keluh Tsubasa.

"Iya! Ishizaki ini, dasar!"kesal Wakabayashi.

"Ayo semuanya! Naik!"perintah Ishizaki.

"Tidak mau!"tolak Tsubasa.

"Ayo! Kalau begini, tak ada cara lain!"bentak Ishizaki. Karena kesal, Ishizaki langsung menarik tangan-tangan anggota grup band itu ke atas panggung.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Ini kekerasan tahu!"bentak Hyuga marah.

"Habis kalian susah diajak kerja sama!"jelas Ishizaki yang sama kesalnya.

"Hei! Jangan sampai kau menarik-narik tangan Sanae!"kata Tsubasa memperingati Ishizaki.

"Iya deh, kalau begitu, kau saja yang menggandeng..,"kata Ishizaki menurut.

"Hei, aku nyanyi apa dong?"Tanya Tsubasa polos sesampai di atas panggung.

"Nyanyi _Accidentally In Love _aja. Seru tuh lagunya,"usul Matsuyama.

"Hei! Masalahnya aku enggak hafal! Lagunya panjang sih,"jawab Tsubasa.

"Nyanyi lagu _You'll Be In My Heart _aja."usul Misugi.

"Oh ya! Aku hafal lagu itu! Lagunya keren lagi! Oke deh, aku nyanyi itu."kata Tsubasa sambil berkedip.

"Para penonton sekalian, kami akan menyanyikan lagu _You'll Be In My Heart. _Selamat mendengar!"kata Tsubasa untuk pembukaan.

"Waduh, tumben sekarang kata-katanya Tsubasa ancur banget…., biasanya kata-katanya indah, apalagi pas pidato kemenangan kejuaraan sepak bola,"bisik Misugi kepada Wakabayashi.

"Aah, yah maklum aja lah.., kan acaranya mendadak. Mungkin dia gugup,"katanya memahami perasaan Tsubasa.

Kemudian lagu pun dimulai. Pertama-tamanya Tsubasa menyanyi dengan sangat gugup hingga suaranya terdengar gemetar. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan, ia menyanyi kencang juga berekspresi.

_Come, stop your crying, it will be all right__  
__Just take my hand, hold it tight__  
__I will protect you from, all around you__  
__I will be here, don't you cry___

_For one so small, you seem so strong__  
__My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm__  
__This bond between us, can't be broken__  
__I will be here, don't you cry___

_1-'CAUSE you'll be in my heart__  
__YES, you'll be in my heart__  
__From this day on, now and forever more___

_2-You'll be in my heart__  
__No matter what they say__  
__You'll be here in my heart, always___

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?__  
__They just don't trust, what they can't explain__  
__I know we're different but, deep inside us__  
__We're not that different at all__  
__(repeat 1..AND)___

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?__  
__We need each other, to have, to hold__  
__They'll see in time, I know__  
__When destiny calls you, you must be strong__  
__I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on__  
__They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together___

_(repeat 1..BELIEVE ME..I'LL BE THERE)__  
__(repeat 2..YOU'LL BE HERE IN MY HEART..I'LL BE WITH YOU)___

_Always, I'll be with you__  
__I'll be there for you, always, always and always__  
__Just look over your shoulder (3)__  
__I'll be there, always_

"Waaa!"sambil berteriak semua para pengunjung yang berada di café itu juga bertepuk tangan. "Ayo dong, nyanyi lagi! Nyanyinya sudah enak kok!" teriak salah satu pengunjung. Kemudian disusul oleh semua teriakan para pengunjung. "Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!"teriak mereka. Sementara Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan terlihat kebingungan.

"Lihat tuh, Ishizaki! Gara-gara kamu tuh!"kata Tsubasa menyalahkan Ishizaki.

"Sudah, jangan berantem dulu, yang penting kita harus tahu dulu, kita mau membawakan lagu apa," lerai Takeshi.

"Bagaimana kalau nyanyi _Send It On,"_usul Sanae.

"Hah? Tapi aku hafal yang bait kedua doing..,"keluh Tsubasa.

"Oke. Kalau begitu yang bagian pertama yang nyanyi Yayoi dan Misugi, yang kedua aku dan Tsubasa, yang ketiga Yoshiko dan Matsuyama,"atur Sanae.

"Hah? Kita nyanyi nih ceritanya,"kata Yayoi dan Yoshiko kaget.

"Ya iyalah... Dari pada kamu cuma nonton, bengong…,"kata Sanae .

"Iya deh..,"jawab Yayoi dan Yoshiko nurut.

"Hei! Yang main biola siapa?"tanya Misaki.

"Hmm, yang main biola kamu dan yang main gitar Hyuga."jawab Sanae.

"Lho, kalau begitu, yang bgian bass siapa dong?"tanya Hyuga.

"Di lagu ini, kita tidak pakai bass. Oke, langsung saja! Tsubasa, kamu saja pembukaannya."suruh Sanae.

"Oke. Para penonton sekalian, kami akan membawakan lagu yang berjudul _Send It On. _Selamat mendengar!" dan lagu pun dimulai.

_YAYOI:__  
__A word's just a word__  
__'Til you mean what you say__  
__MISUGI:__  
__And love isn't love__  
__'Til you give it away__  
__YAYOI:__  
__We've all got to give__  
__MISUGI:__  
__Yeah, something to give__  
__BOTH:__  
__To make a change___

_Send it on__  
__On and on__  
__Just one hand can heal another__  
__Be a part__  
__Reach a heart__  
__Just one spark starts a fire__  
__With one little action__  
__The chain reaction will never stop__  
__Make it strong__  
__Shine a light and send it on___

_SANAE:__  
__Just smile__  
__TSUBASA:__  
__Just smile__  
__SANAE:__  
__And the world__  
__TSUBASA:__  
__And the world__  
__BOTH:__  
__Will smile along with you__  
__TSUBASA:__  
__That small act of love__  
__That's meant for one__  
__BOTH:__  
__Will become two___

_YAYOI:__  
__If we take the chances__  
__MISUGI:__  
__To change circumstances__  
__TSUBASA & SANAE:__  
__Imagine all we can do__  
__If we...___

_ALL:__  
__Send it on__  
__On and on__  
__Just one hand can heal another__  
__Be a part__  
__Reach a heart__  
__Just one spark starts a fire__  
__With one little action__  
__The chain reaction will never stop__  
__Make it strong__  
__Shine a light and send it on__  
__Send it on__  
__YOSHIKO:__  
__Oh, send it on___

_YAYOI & MISUGI__  
__There's power in all of the choices we make__  
__SANAE & TAUBASA__  
__So I'm starting now, there's not a moment to wait___

_YOSHIKO:__  
__A word's just a word__  
__Until you mean what you say__  
__YOSHIKO & MATSUYAMA__  
__And love isn't love__  
__YOSHIKO & MATSUYAMA:__  
__'Til you give it away___

_Send it on__  
__On and on__  
__Just one hand can heal another__  
__Be a part__  
__Reach a heart__  
__Just one spark starts a fire__  
__With one little action__  
__The chain reaction will never stop__  
__Make it strong__  
__Shine a light and send it on__  
__Send it on___

_Send it on__  
__On and on__  
__Just one hand can heal another__  
__Be a part__  
__Reach a heart__  
__Just one spark starts a fire__  
__With one little action__  
__The chain reaction will help things start__  
__Make it strong__  
__Shine a light and send it on__  
__SANAE:__  
__Shine a light and send it on__  
__ALL:__  
__Shine a light and send it on_

"Yaay, FANTASTIC!"teriak Akamine. Semua pengunjung juga berteriak memuji band "The Champion".

"Terima kasih semuanya!"kata Tsubasa sambil membungkuk kemudian disusul lainnya(anggota band "The Champion").

"Penampilan kalian sangat spektakuler! Aku sampai terkagum-kagum."kata Akamine setelah Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan kembali duduk.

"Aah, kecuali aku. Iya, kan?"keluh Hyuga.

"Tidak. Kamu juga bagus, kok! Semuanya deh, tak terkecuali, semuanya bagus!"jelas Akamine bersemangat.

"Eehm, terima kasih..,"balas Hyuga dan Tsubasa.

"Ini pesanannya. Yang makanannya tunggu bentar lagi ya…,"kata Kanda yang sedang mengantar minuman.

"Lho? Kok kamu yang nganter ini, Kanda?"Tanya Tsubasa bingung.

"Kenapa? Memangnya enggak boleh?"balas Kanda.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi kamu kan pemilik café ini, masa malah kamu yang nganter, bukannya pelayan,"jelas Wakabayashi.

"Justru itu, sebagai pemilik café, aku harus member contoh kepada anak buahku."kata Kanda menerangakan.

"Ooo, begitu..,"kata lainnya.

"Sudah ya, aku ada urusan lain yang harus kuselesaikan. Sampai nanti!"pamit Kanda.

"Sampai nanti!"balas lainnya.

"Mari kita bersulang!"ajak Ishizaki.

"Yaaay!"teriak lainnya.

"Hei Tsubasa, kamu kenapa? Kamu terlihat seperti orang mabuk..,"Tanya Sanae khawatir kepada Tsubasa setelah semuanya minum coca-cola.

"Hei! Bukan terlihat lagi, tapi dia memang mabuk!"jelas Matsuyama.

"Haa? Tapi dia enggak minum alkohol, hanya minum cola,"jelas Yayoi.

"_Hhmm, mungkin cola itu mengandung alkohol,"_piker Sanae curiga. Kemudian ia mengambil gelas yang habis diminum Tsubasa dan membauinya.

"Sake!"teriak Sanae setelah mengecek minuman Tsubasa.

"Tapi, itu terlihat seperti coca-cola."kata Wakabayashi.

"Ini memang coca-cola. Tapi, didalamnya dicampur sake."jelas Sanae.

"Memangnya siapa yang mencampurkan sake itu?"Tanya Yoshiko.

"Mungkin Kanda,"jawab Yukari.

"Bukan mungkin lagi, tapi tidak lagi yang ingin menyakiti Tsubasa adalah Kanda."jawab Sanae kemudian.

"Memangnya apa buktinya?"Tanya Takeshi.

"Buktinya Kanda yang mengantarkan minuman ini. Tidak seperti biasanya kan, Kanda melakukan itu, biasanya pelayannya yang mengantarkan pesanan,"jelas Sanae.

"Sanae, mana coca-colanya, aku mau lagi,"minta Tsubasa.

"Hei! Sadarlah Tsubasa! Itu coca-cola dicampur sake!"bentak Sanae.

"Tapi tetap saja enak,"paksa Tsubasa dalam keadaan mabuk.

"TIDAK!"bentak Sanae sekali lagi.

"Dasar Kanda! Mana anaknya? Akan kuhajar dia!"teriak Wakabayashi marah.

"Aku bantu! Kandaaaa!"teriak Hyuga.

"Ada apa sih? Jangan cari ribut di cafeku dong!"bentak Kanda marah.

"Kamu tuh yang nyari ribut! Kamu kan, yang memasukkan sake ke coca-colanya Tsubasa?"Tanya Hyuga langsung to the point.

"Haa?"kali ini, Kanda berakting seperti orang kebingungan.

"kamu jangan pura-pura, deh! Hayo, ngaku nggak?"ancam Wakabayashi.

"Aku enggak tahu apa-apa! Aku pokoknya enggak masukin sake ke coca-colanya Tsubasa!"balas Kanda bohong.

"Ngaku enggak?"bentak Hyuga sambil menarik kerah baju Kanda.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?"teriak Kanda.

"Ngaku!"balas Hyuga marah. Karena takut dengan Hyuga, akhirnya Kanda mengakui.

"Oke,oke. Aku mengaku. Memang aku yang mencampurkan sake ke dalam minuman Tsubasa."jelas Kanda mengakui.

"Apa! Rasakan ini!"bentak Hyuga kemudian memukul Kanda. Lalu, disusul oleh Wakabayashi,Matsuyama,Takeshi, Ishizaki, dan Kazuo.

"Sudah cukup! Stooooopp!"perintah Sanae.

"Haa?"kata orang-orang yang memukul Kanda lalu berhenti memukul.

"Aku dan Tsubasa pulang sekarang."jelas Sanae.

"Tapi Sanae, kan kalian baru sebentar di sini.., makan saja belum,"kata Yayoi.

"Tapi, Tsubasa sekarang dalam keadaan mabuk, dia harus istirahat!"jelas Sanae.

"Ya sudah. Kami mengerti,"balas Kazuo.

"Terima kasih. Kami pulang dulu,ya,"pamit Sanae pulang dengan tangan Tsubasa diletakkan di bahunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"pesan semuanya.

"Yaa!"jawab Sanae.

"Uuh, kau berat sekali, Tsubasa..,"keluh Sanae pada Tsubasa pada saat meletakkan Tsubasa ke dalam mobil.

"Hehehe.., kalau kau cantik sekali,"tawa Tsubasa tak jelas. Sementara Sanae hanya menghela nafas.

"Huh, oke, oke, aku memang cantik. Kalau enggak, kau tak mungkin mau jadi pacarku,"balas Sanae sambil tersenyum.

"Ya iyalah, aku kan ganteng,"jawab Tsubasa enggak nyambung (yah, namanya aja orang lagi mabuk).

"Sudah, sudah. Kita pulang yuk,"ajak Sanae kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil dan pulang.

**Di rumah keluarga Ozora.**

"Hai kalian. Selamat malam! Hah Tsubasa, kau kenapa kau terlihat lemas?"Tanya ibu Tsubasa heran.

"Eerm.., dia…dia mabuk tante…,"jelas Sanae gugup.

"Haaa? Kok bisa, sih? Jadi, kalian tadi kumpul bareng tadi mabuk-mabukan?"Tanya ibu Tsubasa agak marah.

"Tidak tante. Bukan begitu. Nanti aku ceritakan tante. Lebih baik, sekarang Tsubasa diantar ke tempat tidur dulu,"tawar Sanae.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang mengantarkan Tsubasa ke tempat tidur. Tante mau ambil selimut untuk Tsubasa."

"I…iya tante."

"Uuh, kita di mana, Sanae? Mana teman-teman?"Tanya Tsubasa agak sadar sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kita sekarang ada di kamarmu. Kamu kenapa Tsubasa? Pusing? "Tanya Sanae khawatir.

"Eemm, aku pusing dan…, mual,"

"Haaa? KANTONG PLASTIIIK!"teriak Sanae panik.

"Ada apa Sanae? Ini kantong plastiknya ."kata ibu Tsubasa sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik kepada Sanae.

"Terima kasih tante. Ini Tsubasa kantong plastiknya!" Tsubasa terlihat pucat dan tidak tahan lagi…

"Huuh, akhirnya, dia tidur juga,"kata ibu Tsubasa sambil menghela nafas.  
"Iya. Susah juga merawat orang yang sedang mabuk,"keluh Sanae.

"O ya,tadi memangnya Tsubasa kenapa mabuk?"Tanya ibu Tsubasa. Kemudian, Sanae menceritakan kejadian yang tadi dialami Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Ayo bangun!"teriak ibu Tsubasa.

"Uuh, ibu? Sanae mana?"

"Sanae sudah pulang tadi malam. Tadi malam, dia rela pulang malam-malam hanya untuk mengurus kamu yang sedang mabuk,"

"Oh ya? Memangnya sampai jam berapa?"

"Sampai jam 11 malam."

"Haa?"teriak Tsubasa terkejut. _"Kasihan dia. Dia pasti lelah hanya gara-gara mengurus aku."_

"Tsubasa! Kamu mau ke mana?"Tanya ibu Tsubasa yang kaget melihat Tsubasa tiba-tiba ke luar kamar.

"Mau ke rumah ke Sanae, bu. Boleh kan?"

"Boleh, tapi kamu sarapan dulu, terus mandi, baru ke rumah Sanae. Masa kamu belum mandi tiba-tiba ke rumah Sanae? Nanti ditertawakan Sanae, loh,"goda ibu Tsubasa. Sontak, wajah Tsubasa berubah menjadi merah.

"Hehehe~ iya deh, bu"jawab Tsubasa menurut.

"_Hmm, enaknya Sanae aku beri apa untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang dan terima kasihku?" _Saat ini, Tsubasa berada di depan deretan ruko-ruko. Dia jalan-jalan melewati depan ruko-ruko tersebut.

"Aha!"tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide untuk memberikan Sanae sesuatu. Kemudian, dia memasuki sebuah ruko yang menjual perlengkapan komputer…

**Di rumah keluarga Nakazawa.**

_Ting-tong_

"Selamat siang!"sapa Tsubasa.

"Oh, Tsubasa. Silahkan masuk! Kamu langsung masuk ke kamar Sanae aja,ya!"suruh ibu Sanae.

"Eh?"tetapi, Tsubasa malah tampak kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah malu. Tante panggilkan Sanae dulu,ya. Sanae! Ada temanmu yang datang!"

"Iya bu!"teriak Sanae dari kamarnya.

"Sudah, langsung masuk saja!"suruh ibu Sanae kepada Tsubasa.

"Eh? I…iya,"jawab Tsubasa gugup.

"Eh, Tsubasa? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang aku kamu mau ke sini?"Tanya Sanae kepada Tsubasa saat mereka berdua berada di dalam kamar.

"Bukannya kasih salam, malah langsung tanya…,"

"Iya deh… Hai Tsubasa!"

"Hai Sanae!"

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, dong.."pinta Sanae.

"Hmm, karena ini kejutan!"

"Iya. Kejutan untukku kau tib-datang ke sini..,"balas Sanae sambil tertawa.

"Iih, bukan itu!"

"Terus apa dong?"

"Eerrmm…,"

"Tsubasa, ini minumnya!"kata ibu Sanae sambil mengantarkan segelas jus jeruk.

"Aah, terima kasih banyak, tante."kata Tsubasa.

"Untukku, ma?"tanya Sanae yang bermaksud meminta.

"Kau tidak usah! Kalau perlu, kau minum berdua saja sama Tsubasa."goda ibu Sanae. Perkataan ibunya membuat Sanae juga Tsubasa mukanya memerah.

"Aah, mama! Jangan bilang begitu, dong!"teriak Sanae.

"Iya, ya! Ibu kan cuma bercanda, kalian mukanya langsung merah. Sudah ah, ibu mau keluar dulu!"balas ibu Sanae. Setelh ibu Sanae keluar dari kamar, suasana di dalam kamar mejadi hening.

"Oh ya, tadi kamu bilang kejutan, kejutan apa?"tanya Sanae memecah keheningan.

"Eerrmm, ini, u…untukmu,"kata Tsubasa gugup sambil menyerahkan hadiahnya.

"Eh? Beneran, ini untukku?"

"Ya iyalah, masa untukku?"balas Tsubasa sambil cekikikan.

"_Eh? Apakah ini mimpi, Tuhan? Ini kan tas laptop. Warnanya pink bergambar Hello Kitty lagi, ini kan barang yang aku mimpi-mimpikan. Tapi, mungkin saja dalamnya bukan laptop, hanya luarnya saja terlihat tas laptop..,"_piker Sanae dalam hati. Saat dibuka isi tas itu, Sanae langsung menutup mulutnya dan menangis…

"Eh? Sanae, kau kenapa menangis? Ng, kau sudah tidak suka laptop ini? Dulu kan, kamu bilang ke aku kalau kamu ingin memiliki laptop ini,"kata Tsubasa.

" Bukan, bukan karena itu. Sungguh, ini untukku? Kan ini harganya mahal.."

"Laptop Hello Kitty itu memang untukmu, khusus. Ini sebagai rasa sayang dan terima kasihku karena kamu telah menjagaku semalaman. Jadi, kupikir, kau layak mendapatkan ini,"jelas Tsubasa singkat.

"Tsu...Tsu...Tsubasaaa!"teriak Sanae sambil memeluk Tsubasa. Tsubasa pun membalas pelukan itu.

"Terima kasih Tsubasa. Kau selalu membuatku bahagia,"kata Sanae mengakuinya.

"Aku juga bahagia bisa bersamamu,"

"Juga karena ini telah menjadi kewajibanku. Ng,satu lagi, juga karena...,"kata Tsubasa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Eh? Tsubasa?"kata Sanae berhenti menangis sambil melepaskan pelukan.

"Coz, you're my love, Sanae."

"Eh?"

"I love you always, Sanae."

"Same here, Tsubasa." Kemudian, mereka berpelukan lagi sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagia.

Yaaaaay! Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Awalnya, aku bingung, pake happy ending atau bad ending. Akhirnya aku putuskan pakai happy ending aja (jujur, aku enggak suka cerita yang pakai bad ending DX). Okay, sampai disini dulu,ya. Jangan lupa pesan yang satu ini: _**Review, please**__!_ XD(Maaf, agak maksa TT) Thanks 4 read this story. Bye-bye!^^V


End file.
